The Borrowing
by RichelleBrinkley
Summary: Fanta tries to convince Ryang to 'lend' her his body. Ryang is scared that she's going to do something weird to him. Scene taken from Volume 11, Episode 72.


**Title: **The Borrowing

**Author: **RichelleBrinkley

**Word Count: **1,133

**AN: **This was written in the early hours of this morning, when I probably should've been sleeping. Oh well.

This is my second fanfic, and it is basically the scene from Volume 11, Episode 72, but with some of Fanta's thoughts whilst it is unfolding. I hope I did an alright job converting the manga scene to a story. If you haven't read up to this part of Faeries' Landing, it might be a bit confusing, but I dunno, maybe you'll understand it anyway. Best read it and find out yourself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faeries' Landing, or any of the characters in it, they belong to You Hyun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

She knows that she'll be able to convince him.

Even if he's currently repeating the word "no" over and over and _over_ and it's all starting to sound like a continuous droning to her and he's actually starting to give her a slight headache.

But she keeps her eyes locked on his, making sure that her expression is all innocent and imploring. It doesn't seem to work though, because he's staring back at her and he looks so _angry_ and between the still ongoing plethoras of "No's" streaming from his mouth she catches the words "Stop trying to act all cute!"

So he's caught on to her trying to beseech him into 'lending' her his body.

Good thing she's got a backup plan. She's spent many long nights lying awake thinking about this very moment, and what she'd do if he refused her request.

She's considered everything under the sun, including trying to intimidate him(not likely to work, since she's more than a head shorter than him and she doesn't exactly look very intimidating in the first place), binding him with spells, pleading with him, hell; she's even considered seducing him. But that last thought was only a fleeting one. After all, she hasn't forgotten everything her mother has told her about how faeries should never fraternise with humans.

But despite her desire to find her father, she knows that she does not want her Young Master to be unwilling when she 'borrows' his body. Their relationship going off the deep end would do neither of them any good; after all, they still had one last evil affinity left to purify. She still remembers the last time she and Ryang fought; he'd gone off without her to a skateboarding competition and created not one, but _three_ evil affinities.

He would've been killed if she'd hadn't decided to put his safety in higher priority than her anger at him and come to cast one of her infamous butterfly spells.

No, her fighting with Ryang was definitely something that she wanted to avoid.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, she realises that Ryang has –thank god- stopped his onslaught of 'No's'. He still looks incredibly mad though. Flipping through her backup tactics in her head, she decides to take an angry approach. She calls him names, calls him a liar and a hypocrite, and he in turn insults her height.

_Again_.

When will he stop doing that? She can't help it if she's short.

"I can't trust you Ryang. I can't depend on you for anything."

She's pretty sure the angry approach didn't do a thing to change his mind, so she results to her next tactic: guilt tripping him.

"You said you liked me, and you won't even do me this little favour!"

He's quiet now. She can tell that her words are having an effect on him.

"I let you kiss me! I can't believe I did that! _What was I thinking?_"

She knows that his feelings for her are his weakness. But she feels slightly uncomfortable as she yells these latest angry words at him. Had she gone too far?

Staring into his eyes, she can see that her words have wounded him deeply. His expression is as though she has slapped him in the face. Something she was not unfamiliar with, actually, as she_had _slapped him in the face before, when he'd unknowingly insulted her parents.

"Look Fanta...it's just that...you're not going to do anything _weird _to me, are you?"

"No."

"No turning me into a cyborg or selling my organs?"

"Of course not."

"Or sacrificing me?"

"Not today."

She feels guilty for her harsh words earlier. After all, it hadn't been _that _bad when he'd kissed her. And he'd broken her out of Medea's rock prison, too. She should really be grateful for that kiss.

She puts a smile on her face and says in a gentle voice, "I'm not going to hurt someone I like."

At her words, his expression softens.

Honestly, she thinks that Ryang is a bit daft for believing that last statement. Had she not just been yelling at him that she couldn't believe that she'd let him kiss her?

But she senses that his resolve is weak now. She just needed something to seal the deal.

She looks him in straight in the eyes, and says in her most pleading voice, "Young Master, will you help me..."

With her eyes still locked on his, she leans over towards him, and presses her lips ever-so-gently against his left cheek. While she lets her lips linger, she realises that it's been a very long time since she's kissed him last.

The last time they'd kissed he had initiated it to free her from Medea's prison of rock. No, the last time _she_ had kissed _him_ had been on top of one of his school buildings, on the day when he'd turned half of the girls in his school into evil affinities by unknowingly letting them stare into his eyes through the cafeteria windows.

That last time she'd kissed him, she had told him that she loved him.

As she pulls away from him now, she knows that she's got it in the bag – he'll submit to 'lending' her his body. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, and she feels more guilt for leading him on, for using his feelings for her against him. But she needs him. She has to find her father.

Ryang tries to kiss her, and she freaks out, desperately trying to pull away from him. Luckily, Pain appears out of nowhere just in time and stops Ryang, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

Ryang, however, is freaking out like she had been just a moment before. No, even more than she'd been a moment before.

In fact, the last time she remembered seeing him this freaked out was when she'd stumbled across him kissing Yuri in his room aboard the Titanic II.

Ryang yells something about having a business meeting to get to and runs off at high speed. Luckily, they are not on a ship deck like they had been last time he'd freaked out, so at least he wouldn't fall off the edge like he did the last time.

"Young Master!"

She yells after him, but he doesn't stop running or respond. He doesn't even turn around.

"Damn!"

She yells again, this time at no one in particular. She had come so close to convincing him.

Pain is still standing behind her, and she turns to him now.

"Well, at least it looks like he's going to do the favour for me, at least."

Pain looks back at his sister, his eyes serious, but a slight smile marring the corners of his mouth.

"Yes. And it's about bloody time."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, guys. I really appreciate it.<strong>

**Much love, **

**RichelleBrinkley**


End file.
